Destiny: New Age/ Ularazum
Warlock przechodził pomiędzy starymi samochodami stojącymi na moście. Samochody dzięki którym ludzie chcieli thumb|400pxuciec od niebezpieczeństwa, jednak z jakiegoś powodu im się nie udało i teraz ich kości spoczywały w pojazdach. Skany wskazywały, że mają kilka wieków i są wręcz w stanie nienaruszonym. Żadnego śladu po kulach, zmarli w środku z głodu lub pragnienia? Czy był inny powód? Strażnicy powoli zaczynali zagłębiać się w mrokach miasta. Powoli zachodzące słońce znikało za horyzontem. Zniszczone ulice porastała trawa wyrastająca z pęknięć. Olbrzymie korzenie drzew wyrastających w rożnych miejscach obejmowały ulice i samochody na niej stojące. Wieżowce były pogrążone w zieleni. Broń w ciągłej gotowości była trzymana w dłoniach Exana i Solarez. Skanery w dalszym stopniu nie wykrywały zagrożenia. Exan powoli wszedł do jakiegoś budynku. W środku wisaiło logo sklepu. Z nazwy exo wywnioskował, że był to sklep spożywczy z którego nic praktycznie nie zostało. Podszedł do kasy fiskalnej na której pająki najwyraźniej postanowiły sobie zrobić miejsce do złożenia jaj. Jeszcze chwilę pokręcił się po sklepie po czym znów wyszedł na świeże powietrze. Szedł dalej ulicą próbując zlokalizować Solarez, która gdzieś się zawieruszyła. Nigdzie nie można było zlokalizować także przeciwników. Tu niby ma być ta cała mroczna energia? Jeśli tak to co jest źródłem i gdzie jest? Jeszcze chwile chodził ulicą omijając przerakie sklepy z napisami w języku włoskim. W końcu udało mu się znaleźć Solarez. Klęczała za samochodem stojacym w poprzech ulicy. Skanery wykrywały przeciwnika więc Exan w pozycji klęczącej podszedł do Solarez. -Co to?- zapytał pewniej chwytając swój karabin. Zamek Carlo trzasnął. -Acolyte.- oznajmiła strażniczka powoli i ostrożnie wysuwając lufę broni do kabiny pojazdu, celując przez szyby w obcego o ciemnobrązowym pancerzu. -Nie strzelaj!- wyszeptał Exan. Solarez spojrzała na exo chowając się za wrakiem- Jeżeli jest on członkiem tego roju, to może być ich tu więcej. Nie możemy ryzykować. -To jaki masz plan?- zapytała Solarez przytulając karabin do swej piersi. -Możemy go śledzić. Doprowadzi nas do ula. Zawiadomimy Zavalę o lokalizacji ula i zrobimy tu czystkę wraz z innymi oddziałami.- oznajmił exo. Plan był bardzo kuszący dla kobiety. Po chwili myślenia zgodziła się na plan. Śledzili obcego do momentu gdy zniknął ze skanerów jak i z pola widzenia. Strażnicy powoli podchodzili do miejsca ostatniej lokalizacji acolyta z pełną gotowością do potyczki. Exan przytulił się do ściany wraz z Solarez, która jeszcze przykucnęła. Pewnym ruchem exo wychylił się zza rogu z celownikiem przed okiem. Nie było żadnego śladu obcych. Robot dał znać Solarez, że może bezpiecznie wyjść. Oboje stali na środku ulicy. Analizy exo krzyczały o zbytnim wychodzeniem na wolną przestrzeń. Jego procesy analityczne miały rację- na środku ulicy nawet pod osłoną wraków samochodów byli widoczni jak na dłoni. -Exan podejdź tu!- wykrzyczała Solarez stojąc przed wejściem metra- Może tu wszedł? -Trzeba będzie sprawdzić.- exo podszedł do zejścia ogromnej lini metra. Yhawen parę razy zeskanował głąb ziemi pod ich stopami. -Mamy tam spore metro... i także tunele wydrążone przez rój z siecią jaskiń.- Exan się nawet nie zastanawiał. Szybkimi krokami zagłębiał się w ciemnosć. Reszta chwilę się wachała jednak podążali za towarzyszem. Eva oświetlała im drogę gdy schodzili kolejne metry w dół. Stare metlaowe schody skrzypiły swym metalicznym pogłosem przy każdym kroku, przez co Solarez modliła się o to by się nie zawaliły. Exo wkońcu zszedł z ostatniego stopnia ruchomych schodów i teraz stał przed metrem, które całe było przed nim otwarte. Stare i zniszczone plakaty pokrywały ściany, które również zostały dotknięte zębem czasu. Lampy które dawniej oświetlały metro dla ludzi, którzy nim podrózowali, teraz zwisały na resztkach kabli prowadzących zasilanie. Niektóre już leżały na ziemi z rozbitym szkłem dookoła nich. W róznych kątach i pod ścianami leżały kości ludzi, których najwyraźniej dzikie psy nie zdążyły dopaść. Najbardziej zastanawiające było dlaczego tego nie zrobiły? Przecież spotkał parę dzikich psów, które buszowały w uliczkach. Czyżby czegoś się bały? Strażnicy z łatowścią przeskoczyli bramki, a duchy po prostu nad nimi przeleciały. Peron metra tak jak pozostała część był w nienajpelszym stanie. Rozwalona podłoga, spadający tynk ze ściań, brak oświetlenia, parę grafiti na kolumnach i stojący na torach pociąg. Czerwona gąsienica stworzona przez ludzi torowała im drogę do reszty lini metra. Według skanów Yhawena mieli pod sobą jeszcze dużą sieć tuneli i jaskiń. Solarez wszedła przez rozbite okno w drzwiach. Na metalowej ścianie pociagu widniał napis o nie paleniu. Exan od razu skierował się do kokpitu maszynisty nie zwracając na błachostki stworzone przez ludzi w tamtych czasach, w przeciwieństwie do Solarez która z ciekawością przyglądała się wnętrzu pociagu. Parę rozsuniętych drzwi wagonów i exo znalazł się w kabinie maszynisty. Szkielet kierującego pociągiem człowieka siedział na krześle jakby czekając na kolejny odjazd. Wypalona dziura w głowie wskazywała na to, że miał szybką śmierć. Exan przeszedł przez przednią szybę pociagu i od razu ruszył po torach w ciemne odstępy tunelu, który mógł kryć nie wiadomo co. Ciemność. Nic nowego dla niego. Mur także otaczał go mrokiem. Zaszczuwał nim, próbował nim go złamać. Jednak exo nie da się tak złamać. Jego analityczny umysł nie pozwalał mu na strach w takich sytuacjach. Yhawen natomiast czuł się nie swojo mimo iż także jak Eva oświtelał drogę. Ciągle się rozgądał sprawdzając czy oby jakiś thrall nie wyskoczy z sufitu, lub jakieś dziury w ścianach. -Tuuuu! Tuuu! Exan szybko się odwrócił celując w Solarez stojącą nad konsolą. Exo opuścił broń, a Solarez wyszła do niego . -Czemu to zrobiłaś?!- wykrzyczał Yhawen. -O mało cię nie zastrzeliłem!- wykrzyczał Exan. -Dajcie spokój. Rodzice zawsze mi opowiadali o takich metrach z dawnych czasów za pomocą książek.- oznajmiła Solarez. -Ale musiałaś robić to tuu tuu?- spytał Exan wznawiając wędrówkę przez tunel. -Poniosła mnie wyobraźnia...- odpowiedziała Solarez idąca za nim. Dla Exana nie było to miejsce na ponoszenie się ludzkim uczuciom, czy wyobraźnią. -To nie miejsce na to.- warknął exo. Solarez przyspieszyła kroku by iść przy swoim mechanicznym towarzyszu, który nie baczał na jej ludzkie tępo. Eva i Yhawen przyglądali się temu milcząc. Tunele metra ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Bestia była wielka, a jej żyły rozciagały się w nieskończoność, a oni jako limfocyty musieli odnaleźć pasożyty i je wytępić. Wystarczyło zlokalizować tylko ul. Tylko tyle, dalej to inni mogą robić brudną robotę. Tunele metra skręcały to w prawo, to w lewo, znów w prawo i tak dalej. Żadnych śladów roju po za podrapanymi ścianami po których spływała dziwna maź. Sufit porastało coś w rodzaju pąkli, które wydzielały nieprzyjemny dla Solarez zapach, która co chwila przykładała rękę do hełmu mając nadzieję, że nie będzie tego czuć. Duchy i exo stanęli nagle wjednym miejscu przez co Solarez niechcąco wpadła na Exana. Robot podszedł do jednej z ścian w której był wydrapany przez coś olbrzymi tunel. Z samych odmętów tunelu dobiegały niepokojące syki i warknięcia. Exan wszedł do niego ciągle trzymając celownik przed okiem i prawie zaciskając palec na spuście. Solarez szła za nim. Zamek Carlo strzęknął oznajmując, że jest gotowy do strzału. Nawet jeśli by nie był to i tak do obrony własnej na bliski dystans miała swego rodzaju czarny bagnet pod lufą karabinu automatycznego. Ciemne i nierówne pod względem wymiarów tunele nosiły na swych ścianach ślady licznych pazurów, które musiały pozostawić po sobie thralle. Czujniki nadal jednak nie wskazywały na obecność wroga. Kolejny wymarły ul? Myślał Exan zastanawiajac się nad tym czy znów spotka te stworzenie, które omal go nie rozszarpało w cosmodromie. Były tym co wolałby omijać po zaraz za tym dziwnym archonem, który potrafił rozrywać ludzi ledwie gestem. Solarez ciągle unikała przewrócenia przez potknięcie się dziki swemu zmysłowi równowagi. A uważała, że to chodzenie po metrze było uciążliwe. Do jej głowy przylatywały wspomnienia z jej dawnym nauczycielem z którym często chodziła po takich tunelach. Zawsze jej powtarzał, że trzeba zapamiętywać każdą nabytą umiejętność. Wtedy nie myślała, że odzwyczai się od chodzenia po takich tunelach, które mimo starań duchów, nadal były pogrążone w ciemności ledwie trzy metry przed nimi. Starała się zapamiętać gdzie jest spadek a gdzie nie. Gdzie leży kamień i jak można go ominąć. Po dłuższym czasie chodziła po tunelach obcych z precyzją równą Exanowi, który mimo iż cały czas szedł celując, zachowywał swoją szybkość chodu. Syki i warczenia stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Czyżby zbliżali się do serca roju? Nie możliwe, przecież nie spotkali nawet thralla. Przypuszczenia exo jednak się spełniały. Z przerakich stron wyrastały kryształy świecące swoją zielonkawą poświatą. Na ścianach tuneli zaczęła wyrastać znowu ta dziwna forma przypominajaca pąkle. Solarez znów zrobiło się nie dobrze od tego zapachu. Spuściła wzrok w ziemię starajac się łapać świeże powietrze przy ziemi. Znów wpadła na Exana, który się zatrzymał. -Wykrywam wrogów!- oznajmiła Eva. -Nie tylko ty...- warknął Exan. Drużyna powoli zbliżyła się do dużej jaskini, która była przed nimi. Yhawen i Eva oświetlili ogromną przestrzeń ujawnaijac wrogów. Thralle leżały jeden na drugim zajadajac się jakąś papką nie zwracajac uwagi na przyglądajacych się warlockom. Walczyły o każdą ilość papki. Solarez patrzyła na to z obrzydzeniem. Przyłożyła usta do ust zasłoniętych przez jej hełm. Exan patrząc na nią nie mógł się dziwić. Nawet go to trochę obrzydzało. Z głębi jaskini dobiegł się ryk i Exan mógł zauważyć jasno zielone oczy. Jak na sygnał poczwary zaprzestały jedzenia i zwróciły swe przypominające ludzkie czaszki głowę bez jakich koliwek oznak oczu. Teraz przepyczhały się o to by dostrzec przeciwników z tłumu w jakim się znajdowały. Rycerz wskazał swym ostrzem w Exana i Solarez, dając tak sygnał do ataku. Za nim pojawili się kolejni rycerze i acolici. Exo zrobił jeden krok do tyłu. Solarez ledwo mogła utrzymać swój karabin w drżących nogach, a nogi o mało nie stawały się z pianki. Tłum ruszył w strażników potykając się o osobników z własnego gatunku. Chęć rozerwania czegoś na strzępy była tak silna jak nigdy. Ostre jak brzytwa pazury ocierały się o zgrubiałą skórę swoich białych towarzyszy. Jeden, potężny grupowy syk był słyszalny w tunelach na mile. -Wiej!- exo cisnął w nich kulą energii, gdy Solarez zaczynała biec. Exo także zaczął uciekać mając za sobą praktycznie cały ul. Solarez jeszcze nigdy nie miała tylu siły w nogach co teraz. Myśł, że jeśli nie uda się jej ucieć to zostanie rozszerpana na atomy przez te pokraki z wielkimi pazurami. Do jej uszu dobiegały odgłosy strzałów z broni palnej. Czyżby Exan nadal próbował walczyć? Z taką armią? Na szybko rzuciła wzrokiem za siebie. Exan tak jak ona biegł oddając co chwilą strzał za siebię. Parę z nich trafiały w rozruszony tłum z różnymi rezultatami. Dużej szkody nie wyrządzały im strzały w klatkę piersiową, czy w ramię. Natomiast duże szkody wyrządzał strzelając w nogi. Thralle po takim strzale upadały na ziemię ciągnąc za sobą resztę, jednak te w ułamku sekundy powstawały i od nowa zaczynały swój śmiercionośny bieg. Solarez wskoczyła do sieci metra i mimo slinego zmęczenia wznowiła bieg w prawo. Exan wybiegł za nią ciskając kolejny raz energią w wyjście z tunelu. Znów biegli przez naczynia krwionośne metra, czy może miasta. Przed nimi znów znalazł się ten sam pociąg, z którego jeszcze parę godzin temu Solarez wyobrażała sobie, że nim jedzie. Jej ręce otoczył ogień, który prędzej przypominał masę rozgrzanego helu znajdującego się na powierzchni słońca. Rzuciła nim w czerwoną mechaniczną gąsienicę, której wagon maszynisty roztopił się pod napływem ciepła. Solarez wskoczyła na wagon i szybko przedarła się do wagonu, z którego można było dostać się na peron metra. Potem szybko skierowała się na górę zostawiając tam w tych tunelach prawdopodobnie Exana i Yhawena. Strażniczka dobyła swego Monte Carlo i oddała parę serii w acolytów stojących na schodach. Sflaczałe ciała obcych zturlały się po stopniach schodów, zmuszając Solarez do oddania skoku. W końcu wyskoczyła na zewnątrz. Jej wzrok powędrował na boczną ulicę w której już czekali acolici z rycerzami. Exan pociągnał ją za rękaw uciekając w stronę mostu dzięki któremu tu się znaleźli. Ulice zalała fala thrallów pomiędzy którymi stali ostrzeliwujący ich acolici i biegnący wraz z nimi rycerze. Ryki i syki były tak jednorodne wydobywane, że można by było przysiąc to, że ogromny organizm goni ich. Parę zabłąkanych kul otarło się o hełm exo. Po przebiegnięciu paru przesznic widzieli już most. Wbiegli na niego wręcz skacząc po samochodach. Exo przygotował energię na kolejny pocisk. Cisnął go przed nim i Solarez rozwalajac spory kawałek mostu. -Zwariowałeś?!- wykrzyczała kobieta- Nawet nad nim nie przelecimy a co dopiero go przeskoczyć! -Zaufaj mi!- Exan złapał Solarez za rękę i nagle skoczyli nad przepaścią, by nagle znaleźć się po drugiej stronie mostu. Oboje leżeli na ziemi przyglądając się jak thralle bezsilnie wraz z rycerzami muszą dać im za wygraną i dać im odejść. Solarez odetchnęła z ulgą. Mogła przewidzieć to, że Exan wraz z nią przetereportuje się nad nowo powstałym urwiskiem. Przecież nie wiadomo skąd na warlocków używających energii pustki nazywano Chodzących pustką... -Przyda się cała armia by ich wyniszczyć...- mruknęła Eva. Solarez spojrzała na nią a następnie na odchodzący ul. -Nawet jeśli...- westchnęła kobieta podnosząc się- to i tak ich nie wyrżniemy do końca... Exan i Yhawen spojrzeli po sobie. Systemy analityczne wskazywały na tą samą możliwość. Oboje tego nie chcieli ale trzeba było zajrzeć do diabła w piekle. Oboje kiwneli głową, w tym umownie w przypadku Yhawena. -My mamy plan...- Solarez odwróciła się do Exana przeczuwając najgorsze. *** Potężny obcy przechadzał się przez tunele spowitymi wydzieliną thrallów. Na ramieniu opierał swój wielki miecz idąc w samo serce ula. Wszedł do małego wydrążonego pomieszczenia z rzeźbieniami typowymi dla ich rasy. Na środku klęczał rycerz przed czymś co przypominało ołtarz. Wydawało się, że z kimś rozmawia jednak obcy szybko się podniósł. Rycerz podszedł jeszcze parę kroków do przodu i wbił swój miecz w ziemię: -Intruzi uciekli z miasta... Czekamy na rozkaz powrotu do tuneli. -Nie...- odpowiedział przeciągająco drugi, większy rycerz o szarawej, wręcz czarnej zbroi zrobionej ze swojego naturalnego pancerza- Niech zostaną na powierzchni... To jeszcze nie koniec... -Intruzów już nie ma i... -Wykonać!- przerwał stanowczym głosem książe ula. Rycerz znów oparł swój miecz o ramię i po skinięciu głowy ruszył w stronę zewnętrznych wyjść ula- Czekaj... Rycerz odwrócił się do swojego władcy, który wpatrywał się zielonkawy ogień na ołtarzu. -Ten warlock, który używa energii pustki może być zagrożeniem większym niż ta śpiewaczka słońca... Jego eksterminacja jest prirorytetem jeżeli na prawdę zdecydują się szturmować ul! Nie możemy pozwolić na to by plan Croty się nie udał... -Jak sobie życzysz... Rycerz wyszedł z pomieszczenia zostawiając sego władcę z kimś kto stał wyżej od niego... jeśli nie najwyżej w całej hierarchii roju. *** -Jesteś pewny?- zapytała niepewna planu Solarez przepływająca przez fosę. -Jeżeli chcemy go dorwać nie mamy wyboru.- mruknął Exan stojąc na drugim brzegu- Jeżeli chcemy zniszczyć ul, trzeba wpierw zabić jego władcę. -Wtedy ul samoistnie się unicestfi w przeciągu paru tygodni.- dodał Yhawen- Jakby co mamy obliczoną trasę pocisków, więc zrelaksuj się i daj działać profesjonalistom. -Jak mamy się zrelaksować jeśli wiemy, że idziemy na pewną śmierć?- spytała Eva. -Przecież wy do tego piekła się nie rwiecie!- warknęła kobieta. -Tylko ja potrafię ciskać pociskami energii więc nie marudź...- odgryzł się exo. -Po za tym możesz zawsze się wskrzesić...- dodał Yhawen. -Ale my nawet nie wiemy, czy owy książe wyjdzie z ukrycia by bronić ula...- zarzuciła Solarez wychodząc na stały ląd- jeżeli takowi istnieją...- dodała po chwili. -Nasze analizy wskazują, że jeśli ul nie rozprawi się z niebezpieczeństwem to będzie musiał to zrobić najsliniejszy z nich, czyli książę, lub król.- oznajmił Yhawen. Solarez w lekkim oburzeniu w pozycji klęczącej powoli zagłębiła się w granice miasta. Skryła się za samochodem. Hordy thralli i acolitów ze wsparciem rycerzy patrolowały ulice szykując się na kolejny atak. Solarez musiała czekać na sygnał Exana. Problemem było, że nie wyjawił jej jak będzie wyglądać ten sygnał. Coś emanującego fioletową poświatą przeleciało nad nią i nad miastem. Spojrzała w górę. jeden z wieżowców zaczął się zapadać pod upływem silnego uderzenia energią. Podmuch powietrza wzniósł w powietrze kurz utrudniając widoczność. Rój zwrócił swoją uwagę na wieżowiec co dało jej szansę na atak. Jej karabin wystrzelił parę serii po tym jak strażniczka się wychyliła zza pojazdu. Zanim przeciwnicy się zorientowali, salwy pocisków rozwaliły im głowy pozbawiając ich życia. Solarez sprawnie przeskakiwała od jednego samochodu do drugiego oddając parę serii pocisków. Naboje sprawnie wchodziły w ciała thrallów, które próbowały dosięgnąć kobietę swymi pozaurami i w acolytów ostrzeliwujących ją za pomocą swoich karabinów. Natomiast grube pancerze rycerzy z łatwością odbijały serie z Monte Carlo. Wraz ze swymi ostrzami podchodzili do pozycji Solarez stanowiąc tarcze dla idących za nimi acolytami starającymi się ostrzeliwać pozycję warlocka samemu nie zostając trafionym. Ich sytuację utrudniał fakt, że cały czas byli bombardowani przez Exana z drugiej strony fosy. Nawet rycerze musieli się poddawać pod naporem bombardowania. Jeden z nich padł łapiąc się za krtań. Acolici obserwowali co się dzieje z ich większym bratem. Czarna krew spływała z pomiędzy palców. Po chwili i kolejni zaczęli padać zalani krwią wypływającą spod ich szyi. Solarez celnie oddawała strzały w nich idąc za radą exo by strzelać im w szyję. Nagle coś wybuchło niedaleko jej pozycji. Za pozycjami nacierających przedstawicieli roju ustawili się rycerze z czymś co przypominało granatniki. Bombardowali jej pozycję, jednak w nią nie trafiali. Robili to by reszta mogła się wycofać w głąb miasta. Nacierały tylko thralle, które padały stadami na ziemię pozbawione głów, lub z dziurami znajdującymi się w ich czaszkach. Parę rycerzy i acolitów wyleciało do przodu po tym jak kula energii ciśnięta przez Exana wybuchła za nimi. Straty po stronie Roju wzrastały wraz z ilością łusek po nabojach leżących na ziemi. Rój z rozbitymi oddziałami wycofywał się w głąb miasta dając szansę strażniczki na przedarcie się dalej w granice miasta. Solarez sprawnie zmieniła pusty magazynek i wznowiła strzelanie do broniących się obcych. Nad głowami Solarez i obcych przeleciał kolejny pocisk. Trafienie w wieżowiec spowodowało jego zawalenie. Olbrzymia, kilko tysięczna masa kamieni spadła na ziemię. Podmuch powietrza, wywołany z tego powodu, sprawił że w powietrze wzniosło się jeszcze więcej pyłu, wszyscy włącznie z Solarez zostali odrzuceni na kilka ładnych metrów. Ziemia pod nim zapadła się powodując zawalenie tuneli metra i prawdopodobnie także i ula. Solarez szybko się podniosła i z bolącym ramieniem odstrzeliła paru thrallom łby. Rój widząc to w jakiej sytuacji się znaleźli postanowił Wycofać się jeszcze dalej. Kolejne niestabilne masy energii bombardowały tylne pozycje roju nie pozwalając im się schować pod ziemią- w ich ulu. -Solarez, Exan musi na chwilę, że tak powiem odpocząć.- oznajmił Yhawen przez radio. Solarez nadal nacierała strzelając do wycofujacego się roju. -Jak to odpocząć?!- wykrzyczała odstrzeliwując jednemu z bliższych acolytów łeb. -Mój rdzeń musi wytworzyć trochę tej energii.- odpowiedział Exan- Nawet ja mam granicę. Ulice coraz bardziej były plamione krwią obcych. Solarez rzuciła w tłum trochę rozgrzanej masy, która rozszerzajac się- stała się wielką kulą przypominajacą słońce, które spalało przeciwników, którzy choć na odrobinę do niej podeszli. Rozległ się ryk, który echem odbijał się od ścian zbombardowanych budynków i uszu Solarez. Rój nagle zgromadził się w jednym miejscu. Solarez miała teraz przed sobą prawdopodobnie resztki obrońców ula, którzy byli zdolni do walki. Wszyscy odsunęli się na bok robiac przejście jednemu z nich. Większy od standardowego rycerza, czarny osobnik trzymając swój duży miecz zrobiony z jakiegoś dziwnego metalu mijał rój, który klęknął przed nim okazując mu szacunek. -To pewnie ten książe!- Solarez nie mogła uwierzyć w to co mówi Eva. Przed nią stanął właśnie król, lub Bóg wie co, tego roju. Jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się w strażnczkę. Solarez zaczęła się cofać wraz z kolejnymi krokami bestii. -Exan! Mamy GO!- wykrzyczała Solarez. Exan nie odpowiadał. Ostrze księcia przecięło powietrze przed kobietą, która zdążyła odskoczyć do tyłu. Odpaliła serię pocisków, które dobiły się od niego nie wyrządzajac żadnych szkód. Solarez ponownie przycisnęła spust. Broń non stop wypluwała z siebie pociski, które ciągnęły za sobą ogniste smugi. Gdy broń przestała wypluwać ogień, kobieta utworzyła trochę ognistej energii i rzuciła nią we wroga. Kula żywych płomieni pochłonęła obcego jak swą ofiarę. Stanowił wręcz dla nich pokarm, który naiwny sam przyszedł do drapieżcy. -Myślisz, że go dorwaliśmy?- zapytała Eva obserwując małe słońce wytworzone przez Solarez. Rój za nią cały czas stał w milczeniu oczekując na odpowiedź co się stało z ich władcą. Obcy jakby nigdy nic wyszedł z kuli ognia z dymem ulatujacym z jego części pancerza. -Raczej nie!- wykrzyczała Solarez robiac kolejny unik. Kolejne próby zranienia go za pomocą ognia zdawały się nie przynosić efektów, a ona sama powoli stawała się coraz bardziej zmęczona. Obcy znów przeciął tylko powietrze swym ostrzem, które nie dosięgnęło zwinnej strażniczki. Miała powoli dość tego, że w żaden sposób nie może go nawet zranić! Nie miała czasu na zmianę magazynka, ciskanie w nim ogniem także nic nie dawało. Nawet nie mogła wydostać się z miasta przez rój który okrążył ją i ich władcę nie dając jej uciec przez najbliższe parę przecznic. Obcy najwyraźniej też powoli miał dość, gdyż nagle wydał ryk, który przeszył każdą kość Solarez. Ze wszystkich stron dobiegły się ryki pozostałych członków ula. Solarez nie widząc wyjśćia schowała się w jakimś wieżowcu. Eva zmaterializowała w jej dłonaich Thunderlorda, który zaczął rozkręcać swój rdzeń faszerując naboje dawką prądu. Do holu wieżowca wbiegły thralle, które sprawnie okrążały swego władcę szturmując w jej stronę. Karabin maszynowy wypluwał naboje o niebieskch językach. Ładunek elektryczny rozchodził się po obcych, którzy zostali trafieni nabojem, lub dotknęli swoich sojuszników, którzy już oberwali ładunkiem. Kolba szarpała ramieniem kobiety, gorące naboje czasem uderzały o Solarez wypadajac z komory, po czym zaśmiecały sobą podłogę pod nią. Podmuchy powietrza z lufy broni wyrzucały kurz znajdujacy się na biórku, na którym była oparta lufa, w powietrze. Pociski dziurawiły obcych o białym pancerzu, tych o ciemnych z zielonymi oczyma i tych dużych. Karabin nie patrzył na to kim była osoba do której jej pani strzelała. Miała tylko dziurawić kolejnych przeciwników bez zbędnych pytań. Od czasu do czasu Solarez utworzyła wśród tłumu małe słońce, które spopielało przeciwników. Wśród przeciwnków w końcu dostrzegła ich władcę, który przechadzał się za rycerzami, którzy już zdążyli paść na ziemię przedziurawieni większym kalibrem niż naboje Monte Carlo. Skierowała celownik Thunderlorda na obcego gdy nagle z lufy przestały wylatywać naboje. -Cholera!- wykrzyczała Solarez, gdy tłum zaczynał wskakiwać na biórko. Już myślała, że będzie zmuszona do otoczenia się niszczycielskim żywiołem co po dłuższym czasie zmusiło by ją do odpoczynku, a tego teraz nie chciała. Parę acolytów wleciało na ścianę holu. Cały ul odwrócił się za siebię dając Solarez szansę na ucieczkę. jej wzrok także skierował się w stronę ulicy gdzie po koleji lądowały kule masy pustki, które powodowały eksplozje odrzucające przeciwników. -Jesteście cali?!- wykzyczał Yhawen, który zjawił się przed obliczem Solarez. -Dzięki wam nic!- odpowiedziała kobieta biegnąc do drugiego budynku na przeciwko- Czemu się nie odzwyaliście? -Mieliśmy drobne komplikacje, ale udało się je nam pokonać.- odpowiedział duch. Solarez zmieniła magazynek Thunderlorda i trzasnęła zamkiem. W ciemności, która na krótki moment była rozmywana filetową poświatą, zobaczyła księcia. Najwidoczniej reszta roju zajęła się Exanem. Musiała jedno przyznać- exo wiedział jak odciągać uwagę. Cały rój teraz starał się skupić na nim. Solarez nacisnęła parę razy spust rozrywając łby paru acolytów na strzępy pojedyńczymi nabojami. Odpaliła full-auto w stronę księcia, ledwo utrzymując broń, starała się celować w jego głowę. Obcy skutecznie zasłaniał się swą pancerną ręką zbliżając się coraz bliżej do zdesperowanej kobiety. Yhawen oślepił obcego, który był przyzwyczajony do ciemności, swym światłem. Solarez szybko wyskoczyła z budynku biegnąc na plac w środku miasta. Jedna z zabłąkanych kul energetycznych wybuchła za nią odrzucając Solarez do przodu. -Wstawaj!- wykrzyczała Eva widząc zbliżającego się obcego, który spokojnym krokiem zbliżał się do nich ciagnąc ostrze swego miecza po ziemi. Solarez powoli usiadła na ziemi obserwujać księcia. Wten za nim pojawił się Exan, który będąc jeszcze w powietrzu, cisnął w niego energią i wylądował koziołkiem na ziemi. Bestia z rykiem padła na kolana opierajac się swoimi rękoma o ziemię. Z budynku, z którego prawdopodobnie wyskoczył exo, wyleciały chmary przeciwników. Exo rzucił małą ilością energii w tłum. Kulka oświetliła okolicę po czym podzieliła się na ogniki, które z całą siłą wbiły się w ciała przeciwników powodując eksplozję. -Exan uważaj!- ostrze wbiło się w prawe ramię maszyny, którym obronił atak. Obcy rzucił nim o ścianę, która była parę metrów od niego. Exa uderzył o nią powodując w niej wgłębienie. Za pomocą lewej ręki cisnął w obcego energią, która rozerwała jego gruby pancerz powodując ból. Solarez jeszcze bardziej zraniła obcego spowijając go w ognistej kuli. Obcy z rykiem wyskoczył z obięć słońca upadając na ziemię. Wpatrywał się w swoją oparzoną rękę, której ścierpka skóra powoli samoistnie złaziła od mięsa. Rycerz spojrzał na exo, który cisnął w jego twarz kolejnym pociskiem. Obcy oparł się o ścianę trzymajac się za miejsce w którym powinno znajdować się jego lewe oko. Nie mógł teraz liczyć na pomoc ula, które wyczuwając zbliżającą się śmierć władcy, uciekł do swoich ciemnych tuneli. Nagle coś strasznie gorącego wylądowało na jego twarzy. Lepka ognista kluka przykleiła się do jego prawej strony twarzy. Próba najmniejszego dotknięcia jej powodowała bolesne oparzenia dłoni. Ognista masa eksplodowała stapiając twarz obcego, który upadł na kolana, by jeszcze chwilę trzymać swymi dłońmi roztopioną do gołej kości twarz. Cielsko upadło na ziemię rozlewajac trochę ognistej papki na ziemię. -Nic ci nie jest?- Solarez podeszła do Exana, który bez jej pomocy wstał. Jego prawa ręka ledwie przetrwała atak potwora. Zwisała teraz na, przypominajacych naczynia krwionośne, rurkach. Bez wypowiadania słowa skierował się do najbliższego wejścia do metra. Solarez nie mogła zrobić nic innego jak podążać za swym mechanicznym przyjacielem. *** Kolejny thrall oparł się o ścianę powoli zsuwając się po niej na ziemię. Dłonie zacisnęły się w pośmiertnym skurczu. Exan oparł rewolwer o ścianę po czym swą lewą ręką wyładował pusty bęben, po czym załadował nowy. Sprawnym gestem schował bęben spowrotem umieszczając pierwszy nabój w komorze. -W tę stronę.- Yhawen wskazał exo drogę prowadzącą przez lewy korytarz, który schodził parę metrów w dół. Gdy droga znów się wyrównała staneli przed częścią korytarza pokrytą jakimś śluzem- To tu! Wykrzyczał Yhawen wyczuwając źródło mrocznej energii. Exan powoli wszedł do pomieszczenia z dziwnymi rzeźbieniami. -Jesteśmy w sercu ula?- exo spojrzał się na przyjaciela, który potwierdził jego przypuszczenia. Na środku stał ołtarz z którego ciągle wydobywał się zielonkawy ogień. Duch zaczął skanować ołtarzyk, gdy do komnaty wszedła także Solarez. Spojrzała na Yhawena a potem na rzeźbienia znajdujace się pod skelpieniem wydrążonej komnaty. -I co tam masz?- Yhawen odwrócił się do stojącego za nim exo- Jakieś odczyty? -Oni się z kimś porozumiewali za pomocą tego...- odpowiedział Yahawen. -Możesz odczytać z kim?- Yhawen zaprzeczył. Ale po chwili dodał: -Ale wiem, że ten ktoś, lub coś nie jest na ziemi, lecz na księżycu. -Czyli rozmawiali z ulem, które znajduje się na księżycu ziemi? -Najwyraźniej tak.- powiedziała dołączajaca do rozmowy Solarez- Powoli musimy się zbierać. Resztkami ula zajmą się większe oddziały. Już Exan miał wychodzić z Solarez gdy zobaczył Yhawena, który sprawdzał dziwne rzeźbienia na ścianach. Exan chwilę się nim przyglądał po czym spojrzał na ołtarz na którym zgasł ogień. Ktoś ich podglądał i podsłuchiwał? -Exan... -Tak? -Jeżeli to co TU pisze jest prawdą mamy przechlapane! -A co tu pisze? -ALE TO JEST NIE MOŻLIWE!!! -CO do cholery jest niemożliwe?! -Jeżeli to jest prawdą... to oznacza, że w stronę ziemi kieruje się ich król lub nawet ich bóg! Jeżeli mieliśmy drobne problemy z jednym księciem, który pod swą pieczą miał jeden ul... to... -Co będzie z królem, który pod swymi rozkazami ma pewnie całe takie ule z księciami...? Oboje spojrzeli po sobie w milczeniu. Nie wiedzieli czy to co Yhawen przeczytał było zapowiedzią armagedonu, czy zwykłą legendą. Woleli nad tym teraz się nie rozmyślać... Kategoria:Opowiadania